


unreal

by tablecloth



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablecloth/pseuds/tablecloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gary is an inexorable force</p>
            </blockquote>





	unreal

You’re pretty sure Gary’s saying something, judging by the vibration of his back against your chest and the baritone of his voice that’s being drowned out by the wind. Whatever he’s saying probably isn’t directed at you, anyway, and you could almost guarantee he’s just going off about how this is only a small piece of what’s to come, etcetera, etcetera. This is stupid. This is absolutely and unbelievably stupid but maybe Gary was right earlier and maybe you need to stop being a girl and just fucking do things for once. Maybe you needed this. Gary had used some convoluted metaphor with ants and the earth and insignificance or something when he was coercing you here which you guess in retrospect must have been pretty convincing if it brought you all the way to this point-- though in actuality it was more than likely his derogatory comments about your sexual orientation that got you in this spot, arms tied tight around his torso and the both of you heading toward Bullworth on Jimmy’s (stolen) bike. You feel bad about the latter.

It started this morning when you woke up to a rapid tapping against your floorboards. You sat up in your bed only to find Gary Smith across from you at your desk, bouncing his leg while he lackadaisically skimmed through pages in a (your?) notebook. Apparently you made some sort of sound because he immediately looked up from the notebook and stood with an exhausted sigh.

"Finally, the princess awakens from her slumber! God, Petey, do you think everybody can wait on you all the damn time?” He began pacing. “And it wouldn’t hurt to thank me for not just waking you up, which I could have done, but I didn’t, because I’m a man of chivalry-- not that you would know anything about being a _man_.” He continued moving around. You considered foggily how he never seemed to sit still.

You ended up replying with an articulate “what?”-- this being, however, the wrong response. Gary rolled his eyes in dramatized exasperation.

“Come _on_ already, femme boy.” He spoke with big hand gestures. “Get your ass out of bed so we can get on with our day like the rest of the world.” He walked back to your desk then and began sifting through papers carelessly.

A glance at your clock told you it was only six in the morning, which you suppose triggered the gears in your head to start turning a bit and the situation to make a significantly lesser amount of sense. You looked back to him and tried to get an idea of what was actually happening.

“Gary, what the hell are you talking about? Why are you in my room?” Your voice came out less demanding and more pathetic than you’d intended. He groaned and sat himself up on your desk, complete disregard for the papers now crumpled under him.

“What, do you not know how to get dressed? Do you need me to do it for you?” He scoffed. “Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? God,” he got back down from the desk and headed toward your closet. “The things I do for you, Petey, I swear,” he said with an exaggerated shake of his head. This inspired you to get out of bed, which looking back was literally exactly what he wanted. You hurried your way over to him because, despite his beliefs, you really would not have liked for him to dress you (though that had probably been an empty threat, maybe) and for some reason you didn’t want him going in your closet (you had a vague idea that he’d been through it already, nonetheless).

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Can you please just stop and explain for a moment?” you asked, and at that point he’d already opened your closet and pulled out a prepared outfit on a hanger (verifying your earlier suspicion). He held it out for you and you took it, fumbling and confused.

“We’re robbing a bank today, femme boy,” he announced, and a high, nervous laugh burst from your chest before you could even really register what you’d heard.

“What? You’re joking, right?” and the second you asked you knew that he wasn’t, because you'd learned through personal experience that Gary’s jokes only come at the expense of others. He shut the closet door and leaned against it, pulling his fingers through his hair with what you assume was moderate annoyance.

“Yes, because I went to all the trouble of getting these clothes and this lockpick and all this other garbage for an elaborate joke in which the punchline is, ‘Ha ha, gotcha! We aren’t robbing a bank at all. You sure should have seen your face, Petey!’” He groaned and pulled something black and woolen out of his back pocket. “Just come the fuck on already,” he said, and shoved the thing from his pocket over your head.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a joke for my friend im never going back to htis


End file.
